The Haunted Wood
by xODiSNEY
Summary: updated. finally! chapter three is MUCH better than previous chapters! trust me on this one. Toboe is lost in a haunted wood and his friends try to find him, but are things getting a bit too easy? read to find out! R&R!
1. Toboe Missing?

The Haunted Wood

Chapter 1: Missing?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wolf's Rain characters or the show. If I did then I wouldn't be writing stories about it, I would be making millions.

Tsume stood motionless while staring up at the gray dull sky with clouds circling around his head. "Looks like rain." He told the pack warningly. Kiba, following close behind Tsume, didn't look worried at all. All he did was frown and nod looking toward the ground with his hands in his front coat pockets. Hige was bored as he slowly aligned one foot in front of the other so that the toe would be attached to the heel. Toboe was not surprisingly a bit behind, but for once, the pack didn't really seem to care. They weren't necessarily in a rush today, but they were all getting pretty tired. The gang was walking on a pathway by some trees that were slender and tall. The pack was urning to go inside the woods for a short break, but they all knew they couldn't because it was a haunted wood. Well, except Toboe, he didn't know squat. So naturally Toboe spoke, "Why don't we rest in there?!?!?!?!" "I don't think I need to answer that...." Kiba said to him blandly. "But, but, why?" "It's haunted ya little runt." Hige joked. "Haunted?" Toboe replied dumbly. "H-A-U-N-T-I-D!" Hige told him. "Uh...Hige, you spelled haunted wrong." Kiba told him with a smirk. "FINE IF YOU ARE SUCHA SMARTY PANTS SPELL OTOMATAPIA!" Hige yelled urgently waiting for Kiba's answer. "Look, let's just keep going." Kiba said. "HAH! I knew you couldn't spell it!" Hige smirked while doin' the happy dance. Kiba glared at Hige like he didn't care, though deep inside he was disappointed that he didn't know how to spell it. Tsume was way ahead now, apparently he wasn't listening to the lame conversation the three were having. Kiba and the others kept walking. Hige turned around about to yell, 'Toboe catch up!' When he realized he vanished. "Guys, where is Toboe?" Hige alleged.

Me: This is just my start, tell me if I should keep going or not, I was just writing and came up with this. Give me some suggestions if you would also please.


	2. Kibas Feeling for Toboe, a bit strong?

Toboe Gone Missing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain!

"Guys, where is Toboe?" Hige alleged.

Those were the last words said…

Toboe was roped around a huge tree now, a bit afraid, well okay a lot. His teeth sunk into the ropes as he shook his head trying to break the rope from his body. The binding just seemed to be getting tighter now, because he could not breathe. His hand went toward his mouth as he tried to cough some air out but nothing happened. He was choking, the ropes twisting around him. Toboe pushed his hands on the ground trying to lift up his chest for a bit more air, but the more he struggled the more the ropes constricted around him.

"Breath slowly, Toboe…your fine." He was scared to death now hoping his friends would come and save him.

"TOBOE!" Kiba yelped. "TOBOE!!! COME OUT! WE KNOW YOU WENT IN THE WOODS TO PROVE SOMETHING!" Hige chuckled. "Yeah, smooth move slick." Tsume chimed in. "Guys, this isn't something to be laughing at! Toboe is missing, he might be in trouble." Kiba told them strictly. "Okay, you can go in there, but I ain't takin' one step closer to the forest of doom…" Hige informed Kiba. "I'll help look for the runt, unlike Chicken Little here, the sky is falling chicken! The sky is falling!" Tsume piped. "WHERE?" Hige asked. "Quit it Tsume, Toboe is in danger, I can feel it." Kiba notified them.

Meanwhile Toboe was taking deep breaths now, the ropes seeming to loosen as he did so. "Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale." Toboe told himself. He didn't want to struggle, or do anything to strangle him again. He heard something now. A rustle moved the leaves of a bush near by. Toboe jumped, "Guys…? Is that you?!?!?! It isn't funny okay…you can come out now"

It started to rain now, the rain blowing gently upon the gangs face. "This is just the start." Tsume said, "No…this is the end of the rain, it been raining all this time….smart one." Hige chuckled. "Really?!?!?!? I didn't notice…" Tsume said sarcastically. "Lets just keep looking guys, we will find Toboe" Kiba said shakily.

Toboe was getting soaked as he sat and watch the bush move some more. "W-wh-os the-e-re?" Toboe stuttered. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Toboe yelled as a squirrel jumped out from the bush and climbed up the tree he was tied to. That gave Toboe a shock, for he was pressed up against the tree so tightly the ropes slid down to his hips. Like that would actually help him get out though… Toboe was slouched down now tired, weary, wet, and freezing. All he had was his coral shirt, and now the rain pounded against his chest. Toboe shivered and sneezed. He doubted deep inside that his friends would come and get him. He sat patiently now starting to wonder how he got tied up to a tree in the first place. All he remembered was lagging behind and then ending up here. It was probably some practical joke that Hige decided to play on him, yeah that was it.

"PAPER SCISSORS ROCK!" Tsume yelped as he showed a fist marking his hand as a rock. Hige was holding a flat hand indicating paper. "HA! I WON!" Hige shouted and laughed. "NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!" Tsume sneered. They were really bored as of now, they had been walking in the rain in the woods for hours now searching for the idiotic Toboe that wandered off like an dumbass. "Quit playing around! I have told you to stop for hours!" Kiba yelled. "YES MAM'!" Hige snickered. "You better quit it, I am getting scared, what if something serious happened to Toboe?

Toboe was sleeping now, tipped over to the left huddled up as tightly as possible to keep warm. _"wish blanket." _Toboe mumbled. All of a sudden a blanket filled with tarantulas was onto of Toboe. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DID YOU HEAR THAT! IT WAS TOBOE!" Kiba yelled. "HOLD ON! WE ARE COMING!!" Kiba screamed. "Yeah I heard…probably yellin' bout' some mouse or something the wimp he is, its probably a piece of fuzz." Tsume said.

"G-e-e-eeeee-tt OFF ME!" Toboe hustled as he brushed off the spiders that were crawling toward his face.

"Aaaaahh, yes…just the thing I wanted to see…" A high pitched creepy voice spoke.

Me: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I LOVE ENDING WITH CLIFF HANGERS!


	3. May Your Morning Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. Sadly. I know. I should shouldn't I?

Third Chapter: May Your Morning Be….

Toboe grasped each end of the large tarantula infested blanket and shook it flailing his arms rabidly. He breathed in yelps and sighs as he ran out of breath and the large rope dug deeper into his stomach. He could feel one of the bulky spiders lingering on his head but sadly, he was too stiffened by fright to move another inch. Toboe felt a leg prop itself on top of his forehead. He gently cocked his head to the side and shook it. Nothing. He straightened up and did the exact same movement but more abruptly. The arachnid took a prop on his leg upside down. It squirmed and wriggled while Toboe stared girlishly afraid and wide eyed at it. The tarantula fell to the ground and crawled away along with the fifty or so spiders that were with it. Toboe kept the blanket for warmth in the cold raining night. He tried and tried to think of a way out, anything, but ideas slipped away as he tried them and they were useless, the rope around him was too strong. His only hope now was to wait for his friends.

"Okay, we have been wandering around these damn woods forever! Kiba, why in the world can't we just leave im'? Like, what good has he really done us anyways…? If the stupid kid hadn't o' run of into these freakish woods, we would probably be in a wonderfully HEATED, DRY, house that had FOOD!" Hige complained.

"Look, as soon as we find Toboe we can leave, but right now what do you think is more important right now, your food? Your shelter? Or loosing a good friend?" Kiba begged Hige.

"See….I know the answer that **you** want me to say, but deep inside I know the answer that I **need **to say and want to shortly become a reality," said Hige. You could tell all three of them looked famished and tired, but Kiba kept pushing them. He was the one who really wanted to find Toboe.

They continued walking towards nothing but trees and rotting leaves hoping to find a glimpse of a coral shirt somewhere in the distance. Cracks of twigs were heard underneath the feet of the three men and rustles of small furry creatures were heard from far away. It seemed like they were never going to find the small wolf.

"Well deary me! What brought you out into this neck of the woods?" An elderly woman said as she handed a bundled up Toboe a cup of hot tea.

"Um, well err... I'm not all that sure, one moment I was walking with some friends, and then the next minute I was tied to a tree with tarantulas crawling all over me. Insanity brought me out to these woods I guess you could say. Heh." Toboe winced as his lips reached the hot and steamy tea.

"Well it was quite out of the ordinary to find you tied up to a tree like that! I was worried, let me tell you. Most children I find out here come in as a prank thinkin' that this old forest is "haunted". Most of them are just out of their minds. But you, you were different my child, I had never seen quite a sight. I was just out searching for some good wood for my fire and there you are sittin' with your head down and soaked. Now I just had to get you cleaned up, didn't I!"

"Yes, thank you so much for this again, I really appreciate it. But Ms. I really should look for my friends, they are probably worried, or not, but if they are I want them to know its okay." Toboe looked up from his tea and gave a loving smile to the woman.

"Well of course sweetheart! But, I wouldn't go out their now, the rain is really pouring down, maybe you could look for them tomorrow morning. You can stay here for the night." She spoke gently as she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair hold a cup of tea as well.

"Hm, I don't know, won't they be very wet also. I don't want to trouble them to look for someone who they will never find." Toboe pulled the blanket around him tighter and shivered. He slowly drank some more tea and rested his head back upon the chair.

"I'll tell you what. I will take my raincoat and go out and look for these boys. You tell me what they look like and I will spot them no doubt. But I want you Mr. to march into the bed upstairs, second door to your left and get comfy. I promise you, in the morning, you will see the friends of yours here as well."

"Wow! Thank you so much! Are you sure its no trouble?" He leaned forward and gave her a quizzical look.

"Nope, not at all my child. Not. At. All." She gave him a nod and smiled. "Now, tell me what these young men look like!"

"Well one is named Tsume and he wears kind of tight leather pants with a matching torn jacket. Another one is Kiba who has blackish brown hair and its kind of long. He wears jeans, he's kind of relaxed. The last one is Hige who has light brown hair, I guess its cone shaped if you look closely at it. He has this very dirty yellow sweatshirt. You do not know how much I appreciate this."

"No problem, now you get to bed, I will come up with another cup of tea." She stood and took the mug from Toboe's hands. She set the glass into the sink and rinsed it. She poured another cup of tea, added honey and creaked her way up the stairs. She opened the door to the Guest Bedroom and strolled over to his bed where he silently lied. The woman set the cup down on the nightstand beside the bed. She pulled up the covers tightly on top of him, bent down until she was inches away from his face and whispered, "May your morning be filled with surprises."


End file.
